Don't Let Me Fall in Love
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean Winchester never let himself fall in love, and he didn't ever think he would. During the Apocalypse, when Castiel brings one of his wounded sisters to the Winchesters, Dean finds himself falling deeply in love with her. PLEASE R&R!
1. Wasted and Wounded

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never let himself fall in love, and he didn't ever think he would. During the Apocalypse, when Castiel brings one of his wounded sisters to the Winchesters, Dean finds himself falling deeply in love with her. Can he keep his love secret? PLEASE R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Okay, I'm republishing this one, because I want to give it another try. I hope you enjoy it! xxx

**

* * *

Don't Let Me Fall in Love **

**Chapter One: Wasted and Wounded **

Dean appreciated any time he got the chance to sleep. If either he or Sam got any rest at all during this time, it was a blessing to them. But tonight, their treasured necessity was to be interrupted. A flutter of wings sounded and Dean shot up in bed, turning the lamp by his bed on and waking Sam too.

"Dean, what the fuck?" Sam asked, stirring and wiping his eyes.

Dean looked before him to see Castiel holding the body of a brunette with long wavy hair, pale skin and a small frame, the angel looking really concerned at the face of the woman in his arms.

"Cas?" Dean asked, "Cas what's wrong?"

"Help me," Castiel breathed, looking to the Winchesters with begging eyes, "Please!"

Dean climbed out of bed and let Castiel lay the girl on it, Dean going to have a look.

"Who is she, Cas?" Sam asked as he moved around trying to find the first aid kit.

"My younger sister…" Castiel said, both Winchesters looking up in shock, "This is Sarakiel…"

"Okay, what happened to her?" Dean asked, Castiel sitting by his sister's side and taking her small hand in his own.

"She was fighting demons alone. None of our siblings would answer the call and she was left to fight by herself," Castiel said, "Had I not gotten there when I did…"

He trailed off and Dean put a comforting hand on the angel's back. He understood what it was like to be in Castiel's position right now. He'd been like it with his dad and with Sam, so he knew what the angel was going through. So did Sam.

"She's not healing by herself." Castiel told them, "That's not normal for her; she's usually an incredibly quick healer."

The wounds were pretty gross in places. The vessel she wore was dressed in a pair of jeans and a thin pink sweater, the blood seeping through the fabric of both garments as she bled from various places on her body.

"I'd heal her but it took a lot of my Grace fighting those demons and getting her to you safely…you're the only ones I can trust…" Castiel admitted.

As an attempt to get Castiel thinking of other things, Sam began asking things about Sarakiel while Dean patched her up.

"So what's Sarakiel's job in Heaven, Cas? What is she the angel of?"

"She is in charge of the ministering angels," Castiel replied, not taking his eyes from his sister's ever paling form, "She basically distributes angels of comfort, guidance and wisdom all over Earth and gives their orders."

"So if someone prayed for guidance towards a change in their life, she'd send an angel to answer the call?" Sam asked, Castiel nodding in response.

The questioning was cut off by a gentle groan, the soft, sweet voice of Sarakiel drifting through the room.

"Sarakiel?" Castiel asked, cupping his sister's unmarked cheek tenderly, "It's Castiel…can you open your eyes?"

The angel in Dean's bed stirred, mumbling Castiel's name and trying to open her eyes. She grimaced in pain, turning her head towards her brother's voice and opening her eyes slowly. Dean saw the absolutely beautiful shade of hazel that they were and gasped. He would never forget those eyes, like Castiel's. She looked at her brother, tears forming in those eyes as she felt pain running through her angelic Grace.

"Castiel…" She whispered, "You…you s-saved me…"

"I wouldn't leave you like that, not in a millennia, Sarakiel…" Castiel promised, grimacing as her eyes closed and a tear ran down her face, "Oh, my poor sister…"

As Sarakiel drifted into unconsciousness again, Castiel never let go of her hand. He stayed by her side and stroked her face tenderly, running a hand through her thick, light brown hair and pressing kisses to her forehead every so often.

Dean and Sam kept trying to coax Sarakiel awake but this was taking longer than anticipated. The older Winchester just couldn't stop thinking of those eyes. He'd never seen a shade of hazel like it, but there was something just so beautiful about them. Yeah, he thought they were beautiful.

Sarakiel lay still, and Castiel and the Winchesters could only hope and pray she'd wake up soon.

-TBC-


	2. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Summary: **Dean Winchester never let himself fall in love, and he didn't ever think he would. During the Apocalypse, when Castiel brings one of his wounded sisters to the Winchesters, Dean finds himself falling deeply in love with her. Can he keep his love secret?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**

* * *

Don't Let Me Fall in Love **

**Chapter Two: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

Sarakiel stirred in Castiel's arms and the angel gasped, keeping his Grace working to heal her as much as he could. Those beautiful eyes blinked open and she looked at her brother, a sweet smile spreading across her lips with relief.

"Castiel…" she sighed, reaching up weakly and stroking his cheek with tender fingers, "You're still here…"

"Of course I am, Sarakiel, I would never leave you on your own." Castiel told her, "You know I will always be here for you."

"I h-heard about Raphael…" She whispered, "Father is out there somewhere, Castiel."

The sadness that tinged her beautiful eyes was painful for Castiel to look at, and he tried his best to hush her as the tears filled her eyes.

"Father cannot be dead, Castiel! He cannot be gone!" She breathed, "Please tell me you are closer to finding him."

"I keep trying, Sarakiel." Castiel replied, "I really am trying. I am curious to know why our brothers and sisters left you to fight alone, and I'm also struggling to understand why you are so upset…I mean, you shouldn't be feeling emotions."

"But I do." She whispered, "I do feel them, I always have. No-one has ever questioned it until now."

Castiel helped his sister sit up and both of them turned as the motel room door opened.

"Dean Winchester!" Sarakiel cried, "Sam Winchester!"

Sam smiled and moved to the bed, putting the food he'd bought on the table.

"Sarakiel! You're awake!"

Dean raised an eyebrow at his brother and sat at the table, his chest tightening when the female angel caught his eyes in a lingering gaze.

"Dean," she said in an almost whisper, "Come here."

Dean looked to the others before moving closer, Castiel and Sam standing so Dean could sit beside her. The angel had tears in her eyes and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him and sighing shakily, she beckoned Sam over too and he joined in the hug, Dean giving Sam the _Dude-this-is-so-chick-flick_ look.

"None of this, _none _of it is your fault…you boys are not to blame." Sarakiel told them, "Do not ever blame yourselves. Can you promise me this?"

Both boys whispered a gentle 'yes' and Sarakiel released them, kissing both their cheeks and smiling at them with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

"You mean Zachariah called off the aid?" Castiel whispered that night as he and Sarakiel sat at the table in the motel room, Dean and Sam sleeping as much as possible before the next move.

"Yes," Sarakiel replied, "He said that because I believed your methods and theory that I should be left to die. Just in case I survived, he's cut me off from Heaven too."

Castiel took his sister's hand in his own and stroked it with his thumb.

"I will look after you, Sarakiel. I promise." Castiel said softly, "I swear to you."

Sarakiel nodded and moved closer to her brother, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you."

That's when Dean awoke from a nightmare, both angels looking at him which embarrassed him a little.

"Cas?" He asked, "Sara?"

Sarakiel smiled at Dean and bit her lip, looking to Castiel who just let her know that Dean often made nicknames up for people.

"You were having a nightmare, Dean." Castiel told him, Dean nodding before sitting up and stretching.

"Go back to sleep," Sarakiel said sweetly, "It is only three-forty."

She moved towards the bed and sat by the hunter, very much like Castiel in the sense that she didn't have an awareness of personal space. Pushing Dean back onto the mattress, Sarakiel stroked his head soothingly before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Sleep now, Dean."

She pressed two dainty fingers to Dean's forehead and put him to sleep for the next few hours.

* * *

When Dean awoke he was met with those hazel eyes, those beautiful eyes that he recognised immediately.

"Hello, Dean." Sarakiel said softly, stroking her fingers through Dean's hair, "Sam and Castiel are at the library researching."

"Oh," Dean replied, sitting up slowly, "Ummm…what can I do for you then?"

"Pardon…?" Sarakiel said, brow furrowing in confusion.

"What do you need?" Dean asked her, "Do you need anything at all?"

Sarakiel shook her head and folded in on herself, rubbing her arms a little as goosebumps appeared on them.

"Are you cold?" Dean asked, chuckling when Sarakiel's teeth began to chatter, "Yep, you're cold."

Grabbing one of his long-sleeved t-shirts, Dean passed it to Sarakiel who put it on, thanking him with a warm smile.

"So…how come you can smile and you feel things…whereas Cas always looks like he has a stick up his ass?" Dean asked, Sarakiel laughing in response.

"I have always felt things. I don't understand why…" She replied with a sigh, "I suppose I am not like my family…that hurts."

That's when the tears came. Dean never meant to upset her, he was just curious. Dean didn't do chick-flick, but he couldn't just leave Sarakiel to sit and cry, so he put an arm around her and pulled her in close for a hug.

"Shhh," he whispered, "I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Sarakiel sniffled and looked up at Dean, nodding and resting her head on his shoulder.

Dean found himself content to sit there with her like that until the familiar rumble of the Impala sounded from just outside the motel room. He didn't want the others thinking of him as a girl, did he?

-TBC-


End file.
